


[ABO] A Match Made in Heaven 2nd

by lawyer39



Series: 天作之合 [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Married Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Summary: 继续沙雕放飞自我！！！雷的别点！！！高抬贵手！！！





	[ABO] A Match Made in Heaven 2nd

碇家的长男是个alpha，一个兜兜转转寻得真爱并挖掘到不为人知XP的alpha。

生活和谐，每天与伴侣恩恩爱爱，虽然道上出了个神神叨叨的国际秘密结社显得不怎么太平，但在道上打架都需要JC维持秩序的年代未到两边道上都风雨飘摇时都可以每天享受来之不易的美满生活。

工作顺利，命定的伴侣岂止是天使般的存在，简直是真嗣心里无可替代的神明，与渚薰一起仿佛无所不能，他的琴技在伴侣的指导下大有长进，更见识到渚薰在音乐上能力，心里爱意又多了几分，之后除了家里必要的业务外，他对音乐家庭教师这可有可无的兼职似乎愈发得心应手。

交友顺利，真嗣从小到大几乎没什么朋友，母亲去的早，高中认识的几个男生早就各散东西，难得有渚薰这么一个温柔的人愿意呵护这么一个敏感脆弱的alpha，真嗣内向的性格开始有所改变。

比如，能尚算平静地跟某位德国悍匪千金商讨即将出差的事宜，还拉上那位远房的beta小姐。

“笨蛋，你还是带上你的伴侣吧，他可比你靠谱多了。”惣流明日香两指夹着烟嘴递至红唇边，抿了抿，唇间吐出的白烟直往真嗣脸上喷。

味道跟明日香的信息素一样呛。

“不可以……”白烟让他连绫波的脸都快看不清了。

“我会支援你们的。”绫波早就给自己定好位了。

要不是父亲告知，他完全没办法搞懂他们三个怎么凑在一起。

原来三人年幼时曾是同一个音乐辅导班的学生，算是有几面之缘，很巧，大家也是道上的。

所以相亲对象你是十几年前就想好了？当真嗣的反问时，碇老爷保持默认姿态。

更巧的是，这次他们都有共同目标：摧毁秘密结社seele在公海上的危险武器交易。

白道都拜托上他们三家了，再不愿意也得干。

而且，如同学聚会般，由收到请柬的明日香带头，打着献艺的旗号让其余两人以乐队身份混进宴会。

坚持让渚薰也跟着去的提议，真嗣怎么也不想答应。

即使一点也舍不得就此分开好几天，他也不想让伴侣涉险。

“大提琴装机关@枪，小提琴装手@枪和消音器好了，长笛盒子和钢琴盖也别放过。”

叼起一根新的烟，明日香准备要打电话擅自安排。

“我是不会让薰去的！”真嗣感觉自己是用了平生最大声量在吼，声音在偌大的会客室散播开来。

“别以为跟组里突突突几次就能胜任这次的任务，啰哩啰嗦。还有你别以为这样就能混进去了，你万年毒瘤形象简直你妈都知道了。”脸上波澜不惊，明日香睥睨着戏谑道。

绫波啜饮一口茶。

每当别人提起自己的姻缘史，真嗣总是不好意思的，又暗暗开心：“我有什么办法……”

要不是这样怎么遇到渚薰。

“你这小孩子喝的奶一样的信息素还有你这蠢脸，谁还认不出啊，所以这次，要统一形象。”

谁都感觉得到里头的恶意。

但不知道这么可怕。

“装作女生混进去吧，真子酱。”名字都起好了。

挑高了的尾音几乎把他alpha的自尊全带走。

相亲的报复吗？真嗣简直震惊。

下一瞬间起居室的门就被啪地趟开。

“不用担心，真嗣，无论到任何地方我都愿意陪伴你一同前往。”

没错渚薰在很好的时机进来了。

起居室顿时有两股交缠信息素弥漫开来，像调了蜜的薄荷糖一样。

Beta小姐自然无需顾虑，明日香不得不捂住鼻子。

看到两人又要吻上，她忍不住扭过头去嘀咕：“狗屁，根本就是在外面偷听，我不会是发掘了白毛什么奇怪的G点了吧……”

绫波啜饮了一口茶。

谁知道呢？


End file.
